


Havoc

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Something more dramatic, full image in chapter 2 for possible spoiler.
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Havoc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200915) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 

Full image in chapter 2 for possible spoiler.


	2. Chapter 2

“How’d his blood feel, squelching between your fingers?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
